


Nagisa From The Sky

by animeangel8973



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangel8973/pseuds/animeangel8973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa, a small, adorable boy, falls from the sky and meets Rei, a more antisocial fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa From The Sky

Nagisa From The Sky: Free! Fanfiction  
By animeangel8973

  
Rei sighed, wishing he had something important to do on Valentine’s Day. As it was, his History homework required all his attention. The Cold War? World War I? Or was he supposed to be talking about World War II? Was Japan even involved in any of those? Struggling not to let his mind wander to all the couples out on dates, Rei once again focused on his work.

  
Minutes later, Rei was done trying at homework for the night. With a passion he slammed his History book down onto his desk and stood, putting his hands on his desk and leaning down in between them. Rei took a few calming breaths, as he was having trouble believing that he was struggling with something as simple as homework. He realized quite quickly during his mini-meditation that he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Not today. This was one of the times he wished he had a girlfriend to hang out with on these special days.

  
In anger Rei grabbed a small plushie and threw it up against the wall. Immediately he felt bad. Aiming an apologetic expression at the plushie, he picked it up and gently placed it back on his desk where it belonged.

  
Walking over to his bed, he flopped down and laid his head on the pillow, planning to simply stare at the white, box-shaped ceiling until he thought of something worth doing, but as soon as he got comfortable he heard a sound.

  
Thunk.

  
Sitting up, he listened closely and heard it again a second later.

  
Thunk.

  
His eyebrows rose unconsciously and he flipped his fabulous hair, thinking: what could that possibly be?

  
Being as smart as he is, it didn't take Rei long to figure it out. Something was on the roof. Something bigger than a simple cat or bird. Since he had nothing else to do anyways, he decided to go check out the source of the sound. Before heading out the door he grabbed an umbrella from beside it, planning on using it as a weapon if things got rough.  
Just before stepping outside, Rei hesitated. He realized that, although smart and athletic, he wasn't exactly a big guy, and he was home alone. It was possible that a criminal had been fleeing the authorities and had been hopping from roof to roof. In that case, what could he possibly do with an umbrella, particularly against a weapon like a gun or bomb? Rei shivered. Quickly he contemplated the possible consequences of stepping outside and decided to that he might as well risk it. He was already home alone on Valentine's Day, he needed some kind of excitement or he would die of boredom within an hour.

  
Rei opened the door and stepped out of the safety of the house. Looking to the left, he saw nothing, but to the right he saw something shocking. A boy, short and blond, hanging from his roof.

  
His eyes widening, he dropped his umbrella and ran to the hanging boy, aiming to try and help him down, but it didn't work out as planned. Chaos ensued. The blond boy squirmed out of Rei's grip at first, seeing as he wasn't able to see the random stranger grabbing his legs. Rei tried to explain himself but the small boy had already been spooked, so he kept squirming and started kicking out behind him. One of his kicks connected with Rei's jaw, sending him backwards onto him butt. The squirming had caused the boys grip to weaken and soon after Rei fell he lost his grip completely.

  
Rei let out an 'Oomph' as the small boy landed heavily on his chest and tried to regain his breath. The boy took a minute to recover from the fall, but Rei knew he was in for it. He could just feel waves of annoyance coming off of the other boy. With an unintentional flip of his wavy blond hair, the small boy turned around to face Rei with an annoyed expression on his face, while still sitting on him.

  
Rei was amazed when he saw the boys face dead on. Boys aren't supposed to be this cute, he thought, shocked. When Rei looked at the boy, all he could see were the enchanting dark pink eyes and the wavy blond hair that made this boy look cuter than any girl Rei had ever seen. Rei's gaze travelled down to the rest of the boy and realized the entire boy was cute and lithe, but there were also muscles hidden here and there.

  
While Rei had been paying close attention to the boy, the boy had been doing the same thing to him. Suddenly their faces got way closer together as the boy leaned in close. Rei's breath hitched for a moment as the details on the boys face became clearer and clearer until the forward movement suddenly stopped. With his face inches away from Rei's, the boy said quietly, "Your face is really pretty."

  
Rei was shocked. He had no idea how to reply. "Um, thank you?"

  
The boy sat back up abruptly and crossed his arms with a sour expression on his face. "Aren't you going to compliment me back?" He asked in an offended voice.

  
Still flabbergasted, Rei blurted, "I think you're beautiful."

  
His face immediately went beet red, but the boy seemed satisfied and got up off Rei's chest before reaching down to grab Rei's hand. Once both boys were up the boy introduced himself. "I'm Nagisa," he said, smiling widely.

  
Rei was overcome and barely managed to get out, "I'm Rei."

  
"It's great to meet you! I think we can be friends! In fact, we should start right now! Let's go on a date!"

  
Nagisa's words caused Rei's face to heat up once more. "I'd, um, love to be friends, but two guys going on a... date... on Valentine's Day would raise some eyebrows."

  
Nagisa raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "What's Valentine’s Day?"

  
"Don't you know?"

  
"No. I don't remember much past falling onto your roof."

  
Rei was shocked once again by the small boy. "You don't know where you came from?"

  
"Nope," Nagisa said, cheerful despite the fact that he had no idea what was going on. "I know what I came here for though."

  
"And what's that?"

  
"I'm sure I came here to keep Rei company on this 'Valentine's Day'!"

  
Rei's face, which had just started to cool down, heated up yet again. "A-as I said! Two guys going on a date on Valentine's Day is weird!"

  
Nagisa cocked his head to the side and Rei noted how adorable he looked when he was confused. "Why? I wanna go on a date with Rei!"

  
Rei shook his head slightly but ultimately gave up. "Never mind. Fine, we'll go out. Where would you like to go?"

  
"Somewhere with food!" Came the immediate response.

  
Rei shrugged. Thinking about it for a second, he figured that all the real restaurants would be all booked up. Looking at Nagisa, he realized that the boy wasn't dressed for fancy restaurants anyways, in a pair of black sweats and a yellow t-shirt with a bumblebee on it. Come to think of it, he does look like an adorable bumblebee, Rei thought. Rei also wasn't wearing fancy clothes, being clad in a pair of grey sweats and a tight black v-neck.

  
Thinking for a second longer, Rei decided that the noodle place down the street would be pretty empty and it had some pretty great food, for a fast food place. Grabbing Nagisa's hand he pulled the smaller boy along until he realized what he was doing and dropped the hand like it was on fire. Right away he felt a small, soft hand creeping into his and looked down to see Nagisa's pink eyes smiling up at him. Rei's cheeks flushed but he let the hand-holding go, as he was the one that started it, really.

  
They made it to the noodle place after a short walk, only to see a single file line out the door and down the street. Apparently, noodles were the food to eat for all the singles out there. Rei frowned, realizing that he himself had been thinking of coming here after finishing his homework. He should have guessed that the line of singles would be huge. Rei leaned down slightly to speak to Nagisa, saying, "Let's go somewhere else. That line's going to take forever."

  
Nagisa nodded, bobbing up and down. It was quite obvious that he wanted food as soon as possible. Rei heard a loud growl and looked over a Nagisa, smirking at his complaining stomach. Nagisa simply giggled, not at all embarrassed.

  
Again Rei had to weigh his options. Finally, he decided to go to the supermarket and buy some boxed dinners, as Nagisa was clearly too hungry to wait in a mile long line by this point. He led the smaller boy to the closest supermarket, which happened to be just down the street, and they walked in. Nagisa's eyes widened and his grip on Rei's hand tightened. "What is this place?" he breathed in awe. "How is there so much food in one place?"

  
Rei grinned a little, but didn't answer, simply leading Nagisa along into the frozen foods section. Once there Nagisa smushed his face against the glass and mumbled about all the different kinds of fish. "What do you want for dinner?" Rei asked.

  
"I can pick whatever I want?" Nagisa asked, awed.

  
"Basically anything from this aisle." Nagisa looked confused at the last word, but didn't ask on account of he was too busy looking at all the food possibilities.

  
Rei simply stood by for the ten minutes it took Nagisa to decide what he wanted, but he found that he really didn't care. Watching Nagisa fret about making the wrong decision made him happy, for some odd reason. Finally, the cute boy decided on having lasagna, as he had never heard of it before and the shape of the noodles intrigued him (when he first saw them he questioned Rei, "Are you sure these are noodles?").

  
Going further down the aisle, Nagisa saw yet another intriguing thing. "What is this? It's in the freezer, but it's not fish!"

  
Rei laughed. "It's ice cream. Frozen cream that has different flavors. Do you want to try some?" Nagisa nodded enthusiastically. "What kind would you like?"

  
After a couple more minutes of contemplation, Nagisa pointed to a box of chocolate ice cream. "Can I try that one?" he asked quietly, not entirely sure of his decision. Rei nodded, grabbed a box, and started heading towards the till before Nagisa could change his mind because he himself liked chocolate.

  
On their way to the till, Nagisa saw one final intriguing thing. "Rei! It's a bear!" he called, holding a small white bear holding a bright red heart.

  
Rei's face went red as people around them looked at Nagisa in curiosity, but he went over to Nagisa anyways. "It's a stuffed animal. People give them to other people that they love."

  
"Can I have it?"

  
"No."

  
Nagisa's eyes had welled up with tears and he had said, "Don't you love me, Rei?"

  
Rei felt the need to point out that they had only met an hour ago, but he didn't as the crying Nagisa looked too cute and pitiful. Patting him on the back awkwardly, Rei said, "Fine, you can have it."

  
Nagisa tackled him in a hug. "Thank you Rei!"

  
At the checkout Rei got a few odd looks, but by this point he didn't really care. Despite himself, he was having tons of fun on this 'date' with Nagisa. He had to admit it was a much better way to spend Valentine's Day than lying in his room staring at his ceiling.

  
They made their way back to Rei's house, holding hands in the fading light of sunset. Right before stepping into the house, Rei spun around, taking Nagisa with him, and looked at the beautiful sunset. They stayed like that, hand in hand on Rei's front step, for about five minutes before Rei simply turned around and went in the house with Nagisa trailing behind.

  
Rei popped the lasagnas in the microwave oven and set the timer before sitting down at the kitchen table. Nagisa plopped down beside him and studied his face, seeming to take note of every single detail and nodding to himself periodically. Rei, on the other hand, was studying Nagisa with an obvious spark in his eye and taking in every detail, from his stunningly pink eyes to the contours of his smooth face.

  
Only the beeping of the microwave oven brought them out of their trance, otherwise they could have studied each other for hours. Nagisa clapped his hands repeated as Rei took out the lasagnas and grabbed both of them forks. With a quick 'Thank you for the food!' Nagisa tucked in and was finished the lasagna in seconds. "Rei, that was really good! Can I have some more?" he exclaimed.

  
Smiling softly, Rei passed his over to Nagisa and got up to get himself a granola bar, only to be tackled from behind by Nagisa. "Rei. Did you have fun on our date?" he asked, actually sounding slightly worried about the answer.

  
"It was a pretty short date," Rei said, grinning, "We should do it again sometime and have a longer one. But even so, I had a lot of fun."

  
"Rei?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I don't have anywhere to live."

  
Rei's head whipped around. "You don't?"

  
"Like I said, I don't remember anything before falling onto your roof."

  
Rei puzzled over possible housing arrangements in his head, but came up short every time. An apartment wouldn't work; he'd need money for that. Same with a hotel. The closest orphanage was miles away, so they wouldn't be able to see each other often, and for some reason that really bugged Rei. "Rei, can I stay at your house?"

  
He spun his head to face a smiling Nagisa, shocked. Nagisa had come up with the perfect solution. "But - my parents...," Rei said, excitement fading.

  
"They'll love me!" Nagisa said confidently.

  
Although he tried not to, Rei grinned. "I guess we could see how it goes..."

  
After watching a couple of movies and playing some card games, Rei showed Nagisa to his room. Nagisa was shocked at how bare everything was, and resolved to draw Rei tons of pictures. Rei agreed, as long as he got a picture of a bumblebee.

  
Rei finished Valentine's Day completely differently than he imagined, curled up in his bed with Nagisa close beside him. Nagging doubts about his parent’s acceptance of the new boy still lingered, but he pushed them away in order to enjoy the best sleep he had ever experienced.


End file.
